2004 Great Sheep Race
The 2004 Great Sheep Race is known for being Lightning McQueen's first race after Sammy Smelter got forced to retire from the cup by his angry crew chief. This marble race takes place on Friday, September 17, 2004 at The Great Marble Track. Murray Clutchburn won the race with ROOKIE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SECOND and Mac iCar third. Full Race https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhKX3QYJP7w (Original RSN Version) Transcript Bob: Hello race fans and welcome to the 2004 Great Sheep Marble Race. I'm Bob Cutlass the Cow along with the mooshroom of heaven, Darrell Cartrip. Darrell: Boy this race is gonna be emotional as Murray Clutchburn looks for his first Great Sheep Race win after 20 YEARS OF TRYING! Bob: That's right Darrell. Your beloved racecar will race against the others in the Great Sheep Marble Race of 2004! Murray still not winning this race will look for his first today. Darrell: Don't change racer unless yours has been eliminated. If you do, you must feel very guilty. Only one will be victorious. Bob: Ready? Then let's go racing at the Great Marble Track! Darrell: Round 1 will begin in 3, 2, 1... BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO MARBLE RACING BOYS! Bob: 4 are gonna get eliminated in this round. There are 4 rounds in the great race. Vote for what racer are you voting for right now. Darrell: DO IT NOW! DO IT NOW! Bob: The racers will have to reach the preasure plate. The slime elevates the racers. It seems that Murray has a good lead! Darrell: Let's hope he gets his first boys! This is gonna interesting! Bob: Murray very close to reaching the plate! And HE DOES IT! Murray is already finished. Darrell: 11 more spots! Bob: Rookie McQueen finally got past and multiple racers are reaching the plate and let's hope McQueen reaches it as well! Darrell: Billy Oilchanger and rookie Lightning McQueen aren't even good! Bob: Half of the spots are taken! Rust-Eze Crew Chief: HURRY UP YOU DON'T WANNA GET ELIMINATED! Bob: McQueen and Oilchanger finally make it through. Darrell: YEAH! Bob: And remember that the ones that don't make it in time will get eliminated. Darrell: Greg Candyman misses his chance! Will he get his real chance? Bob: I bet not as rookie McQueen is very very close! Darrell: Last racer! Bob: It's gonna be McQueen! Darrell: AND IT IS MCQUEEN! Bob: Thankfully the rookie will place in the top 3. Darrell: Billy, Claude, James and Greg are eliminated! Bob: Round 2 will begin! Darrell: 3, 2, 1... BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S BEGIN ROUND 2 BOYS! Bob: In this round 4 will also get eliminated and it seems that the field is fighting for the top spot including McQueen and Clutchburn! Darrell: Kevin Racingtire is the first racer to escape! Bob: Pistons fire at regular intervals and the dispensers turn on and off randomly. Darrell: Meanwhile Kevin leads the pack of racers with Mac iCar second. Bob: Kevin is gonna win round 2! Darrell: Aiken, Chick and Lee are stuck in the top and will likely be one of four to be eliminated along with another, but who? Not Kevin that's for sure! Bob: McQueen takes second! Chuck and Crusty third and fourth and half the spots are taken! Darrell: Dale Jr. takes one of the spots! Bob: Murray blasts like a rocket to come to the finish line along with Mac! Darrell: One more! One more! Bob: This is gonna be close for The King! Darrell: He couldn't make it and Lee now goes faster! Bob: Can he beat the dispenser? It's gonna be close! Darrell: HE DOES IT! LEE REVKINS TAKES THE LAST SPOT! Bob: Poor King couldn't finish, but good old Lee went from the top to the finish line in just what? 1 minute or so!? Darrell: And The King, Chick, Slider and Aiken are eliminated! Bob: Round 3 is gonna begin! Darrell: It'll begin in 3, 2, 1, BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOYS AND GIRLS! ROUND 3 IS NOW ON! WOO HOO!!! Bob: A spooky nether-themed round! Darrell: The racers probably hate dispencers now! Bob: Pretty much! Darrell: Kevin Racingtire is the first to escape the dispencers! Bob: The TNT shoots a racer in a random direction, but Dale Junior is getting trolled by the dispencer! Dale Jr.: UGH! Bob: And Murray Clutchburn is the first! It also looks like Kevin Racingtire is pushed by two others! And Lightning McQueen takes 2nd! Darrell: Dale Junior is raging a lot! Dale Jr.: STOP IT YOU STUPID DISPENCERS!!!! Darrell: Kevin Racingtire and Mac iCar take the 3rd and 4th spots while it's Chuck VS Crusty for 5th! Crusty: YESSS! Darrell: CRUSTY IS 5TH! Chuck: Don't take me out, I can still race! Bob: And it's now Round 4! In 3, 2, 1, GO!!! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY FOR THE FOURTH TIME! LET'S GO FOR THE FINAL ROUND BOYS! WOO HOO!!! YIPEE!!! Bob: You can still see Dale Junior raging against the dispencers, but in the mean time Lightning McQueen leads the field! Darrell: The TNT part is very tough, but wait, LIGHTNING MCQUEEN DOES IT IN JUST HIS 1ST TRY! HE'S A PRO! Lightning: KA-CHOW! KUKA-BOW! Darrell: BUT HE PICKS THE WRONG PATH! Lightning: UGH! Murray: I'M GONNA WIN! Bob: Who will beat the TNT obsticle first? Murray: WOO HOO! I PASSED THE OBSTICLE! TAKE THAT STUPID TNT BLOCKS! Bob: And Murray is first! He also picks the right patch! The next part is when the lights turn on the slime blocks activate! Darrell: Will he do it? Bob: Lightning McQueen and Crusty Rotor are 2nd and 3rd and made it through the TNT, but are they too late? Darrell: We'll see as Murray is stuck in the slime block part! Bob: MURRAY MAKES IT THROUGH THE SLIME AND TAKES THE LEAD! Murray: YEAH! Bob: He will win the 2004 Great Sheep Race! Murray: WOO! Darrell: Murray takes 1st place! Meanwhile, Lightning McQueen is stuck in the slime obsticle! Lightning: COME ON! Darrell: HE DOES IT! MURRAY IS FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! HE WINS IN JUST HIS 1ST START! Lightning: KA-CHOW! KUKA-BOW! CHICK-A-CHOW! Darrell: Can Crusty get past the slimeblocks? Bob: We'll find out as he is stuck! Crusty: UGH, COME ON! Murray: VICTORY IS MINE! WOO WOO WOO! Bob: Mac and Kevin are far behind though! Darrell: Crusty will never get out of the slimeblocks! He'll be stuck for the rest of the race and someone else will place 3rd before him! Crusty: HELP, HELP, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: It's too bad for unlucky Crusty Rotor. Darrell: What's this? Mac iCar makes it through the TNT! Will he beat Crusty? Bob: Likely so. Darrell: HE BEATS CRUSTY! THAT WAS A VERY SAD DAY FOR CRUSTY! Crusty: DUGH! Mac: WOO HOO! Kevin: Too bad for me though. Bob: And your top 3 is Murray Clutchburn closely followed by Lightning McQueen and then Mac iCar is 3rd. Congrats to Murray for winning the Great Sheep Race! See you later!